lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 1701
Report #1701 Skillset: Poisons Skill: Ibululu Org: Hallifax Status: Completed Jun 2017 Furies' Decision: Solution 1 Problem: Ibululu gives sensitivity to those who aren't deaf and strips deaf on those who are deaf. This has led to ibululu being used by people to self-strip deafness by sipping ibululu to prevent bards from blanknoting them, allowing them to bypass the earache mechanic completely. R: 1 Solution #1: Have ibululu always give sensitivity, no longer stripping deafness first. 5 R: 3 Solution #2: In addition to solution 1, make all sources of sensitivity always give sensitivity, no longer stripping deafness first. R: 1 Solution #3: In addition to solutions 1 or 2, add a new skill that is very low in Discipline (around Insomnia?) that allows someone to RELAX DEAFNESS that requires balance/equilibrium and costs 3 seconds of equilibrium to remove deafness/truehearing from themselves without any earache. Can be used while not masochism. Player Comments: ---on 5/30 @ 22:42 writes: My guess is that pre-overhaul sensitivity was way stronger (I've heard 30% more damage?) so it made sense that it was gated behind something. Now it is considerably weaker (~12%) so I think it is fine to no longer have any gating condition. ---on 6/4 @ 05:52 writes: This sounds good. Sensitivty is a nice affliction but it doesnt really feel strong enough to need a gating mechanic. ---on 6/5 @ 12:09 writes: This is more of a buff to bards than it is to sensitivity. I'm not in favor of this change, because it's an important mechanic that allows people to avoid earache when properly used. If you remove this mechanic there should be some skill that allows you to relax truehearing. Truehearing against bards is almost more of an affliction than a defense, and currently ibululu is the only cure that I'm aware of. ---on 6/5 @ 12:11 writes: A potential middle ground could be that sensitivity strips deafness AND gives the affliction. Removing the gate, but allowing people to cure truehearing, albeit leaving it as a bit of a double edged sword. ---on 6/5 @ 18:17 writes: I'm of a mind that if theres an issue with perfect fifth we should deal with that in the bard report. Removing oddities like this will let us balance perfect fifth without requiring folks to sip poisons. That said I'm not opposed to an ability in discipline that removes truedeaf on yourself. Give it a 3 second balance and thats a solution for you. ---on 6/6 @ 03:23 writes: I support this (specifically sol. 2) but I share Ciaran's concerns about bards. In many group fights it's a death sentence if you are caught out even one time with deafness up, however it is also silly that you can permantently keep deafness down with essentially no cost and use earwort when you need to. We need to find a happy medium but that probably should be dealt with more directly in another report. ---on 6/12 @ 00:19 writes: Supported if a discipline ability is added with a balance to fill the role. I think there should be options here, its just far too easy currently and has no trade off. ---on 6/12 @ 14:43 writes: I will throw in my hat with the concerns that are voiced. I have a report that would deal with herbs being forceable from the rift ( either making it only forcible outside the rift or maybe adding a new ability that controls forcable rift access ) which imo is an oversight from when we moved away from having to outrift first. Would not solve the deafness problem completely, but maybe a step into the right direction? As it stands, I feel removing ibululu report will increase the power of deafness plays. I'd rather see this report in coupling with a report that addresses the deafness issues, regardless which way ---on 6/12 @ 18:39 writes: I remain opposed. I would support a third solution that makes Ibululu cure truehearing AND give sensitivity, removing the gate. ---on 6/12 @ 20:04 writes: Support this change 100% it'll remove oddities and let us balance around the actual skill set. 100% support a on balance use ability that cures truedeaf as well though and would really like to see that added in as an option three. ---on 6/12 @ 22:17 writes: I've added a solution 3 based on what Tarken suggested. ---on 6/12 @ 22:53 writes: If Solution 3 is implemented, it wouldn't really solve the issue of people insta-escaping each time they get p5'd, but it would impose more of a cost. Ultimately I think we should look at adjusting Music mechanics in general, but I'm ok with this for now. ---on 6/13 @ 00:31 writes: I like solutions 2 and 3 together, making it an ability gives us another knob to tweak which I like. ---on 6/14 @ 21:49 writes: Supported all around ---on 6/17 @ 10:41 writes: Would only support solution 3 if relax deafness works with masochism. Why are you trying to buff bard p5? Haven't we identified it as one of the most powerful group PvP skills? At this time I'm opposed to all solutions ---on 6/18 @ 08:32 writes: Or am I misreading 'Can be used while not masochism.'? ---on 6/18 @ 16:26 writes: Pretty sure that's clarifying that it can be used in combat. ---on 6/19 @ 08:17 writes: Yeah, RELAX INSOMNIA can't be used in combat so I wanted to make it clear that this would be able to. ---on 6/29 @ 01:05 writes: This is a tangential suggestion that I'm passing along: Ibululu has no afflict line so it can be confused with charybdon (or detected by the earwort strip) which in the old days used to actually trick systems but I'm not sure if that's actually the case anymore. If we're changing this aspect of ibululu such that you can no longer detect it from the earwort strip it may make sense to give it an actual aff line. ---on 6/30 @ 06:17 writes: Agreed. I've always actually been fairly annoyed by that random little quirk. I'll probably be submitting a report dealing with poison related messages. (Read: adding a clumsiness 3p line, and removing paralysis) So if that doesn't get adjusted within this report, I'll make sure to add a mention for it there.